Confession is good for the souland sex drive
by iheartalexvause
Summary: So a few of you maaaay have seen this awesome gif of Emma slamming Regina against a wall and kissing her. Well one morning at 1am earlier this week, I had this gif running on a loop in my mind followed by a scene. So by 1.45 I had written 80% of this one shot inspired by this leg quivering gif.


Confession is good for the soul…..

and sex drive

This latest argument arose from Emma wanting to let Henry go on a camping trip with his friends. But Regina as usual was unwilling to bend the rules, as it may affect Henry's school work.

"Why are you such a fucking bitch to me all the time Regina? All I want is for Henry to have a good time." Emma yelled across Regina's foyer.

"Because you are as irresponsible as your annoying parents. Henry has too much school work to do." Regina barked in her usual cold and distant manner.

"Oh bullshit. You are using that as an excuse. You have been an asshole to me for the longest time, when I have been the only one who stood by you and stood up for you." Emma spat back, but received no reply. "FINE! I'm done with you. I hope you will be happy being a pathetic, lonely old bitch! You've pushed everyone else away now me too, and I actually cared about you Regina. Have a nice life." Emma barked and headed for the door.

Just as she grabbed the door handle, she heard a small way behind her.

"I do it to protect myself." Emma halted but didn't say anything. "I care about you too, in a way that scares me. Because everyone I feel this way about ends up dead. If I let those feelings grow it would hurt both Henry and myself if anything happened to you. I am a bitch to try stop you from getting close to me." Regina leaned against the wall and hung her head, she didn't think Emma would fully grasp what she meant. If she did she wouldn't reciprocate and Regina had just opened up a gaping hole in her defences.

"That's not how it should be though. You shouldn't make me hate you. Nobody can control the future Regina but you can't bury a chance for happiness on what ifs, before you have even tried." Emma said still facing the door.

"Emma what are you saying?" Regina asked in a small defeated voice, not daring to believe what she thought she may have just heard. Emma spun around her face unreadable and marched towards Regina. Not trusting her voice and being rubbish with words, Emma chose actions instead.

Emma slammed Regina's body against the wall with her own. A stunned gasp escaped Regina before Emma took her face with both hands and kissed Regina hard. For a split second Regina was stunned, then she succumbed to Emma's waiting tongue, allowing it entrance. Regina then joined the dance with Emma's tongue, sighing deeply. Emma's hands roamed up Regina's sides then lifted her off the ground and Regina wound her legs around the blondes waist, her heels dropping to the floor.

Regina's arms were draped around Emma's neck, she dropped her hands down Emma's back and bunched up the thin tank top in her hands. Then she dragged the top up Emma's back, leaving behind red nail marks on her pale skin and tossed the top on the floor.

"Very nice Sheriff." Regina growled, raking her eyes over Emma's bra clad torso. Emma grinned slyly as she began unbuttoning Regina's shirt and sucking at her neck, enjoying the moans Regina was making. Shirt open, Emma growled appreciatively and kissed Regina's breasts as she unhooked the brunettes lacy purple bra. Then she pulled her away from the wall to shed the clothes.

Emma then took an eye full of Regina. Lust darkened eyes, kiss swollen lips, heaving beautiful naked breasts and her skirt bunched up around her hips. Emma was drunk at the sight and position she had Regina in, willingly. Se felt Regina attempt to remove her bra and unknowingly moved her arms to take it off. She could feel Regina's eyes roaming her now naked chest.

"Emma." Regina's voice was huskier that normal and oh so sexy. Emma's head snapped up, meeting Regina's eyes. "Fuck me." Regina growled, then crashed their lips together again. Emma began massaging Regina's breasts with her left hand and snaked her right hand into Regina's wet lacy underwear and groaned.

"Oh fuck Regina." Emma's eyes rolled as she pushed her underwear aside.

"You aren't finished yet Emma. Take what's yours." Regina encouraged. Emma groaned again and easily sank two fingers deep inside Regina, watching for any discomfort. Regina let out a low throaty groan and her eyes rolled closed.

Emma had to fight going weak at the knees at the sensation of being deep inside Regina. The fog cleared, Emma began to move and curl her fingers faster inside Regina and kissed her roughly and passionate. Emma could feel Regina getting close and brushed her thumb in light circles over Regina's clit. That tipped her over the edge, Regina ripped away from Emma's mouth and cried her name loudly, trembling violently. Emma slowed her movements until Regina settled limply against her body, then removed her fingers.

"Does that answer your question?" Emma asked, trying not to act too cocky, despite Regina's flushed post orgasmic state.

"Yes I think so Sheriff." Regina said breathless. Emma flashed a wicked grin and put her fingers in her mouth and sucked Regina off her fingers, humming.

"I think I prefer when you scream Emma." Emma's eyes twinkled.

"Ooooh." Regina sighed at the visual. "Now what Emma?" Regina dragged out her name sexily.

"Well I'm afraid I have to go to work." Emma said sadly, then gently placed Regina back on her bare feet. "Although leaving now is going to be very hard." Regina sighed.

"Well Henry is staying with the Charming idiots tonight so..." Regina leaned in and whispered. "I expect to get my taste of you, when you are finished." Emma closed her eyes and shuddered.

"It will be after 8PM."

"I don't care. You can shower here." Regina picked up her clothes, winked over her shoulder at Emma and headed up the large staircase.


End file.
